


Ireland

by chloeyo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ireland, Poker, Post LMD, Sneak Peek, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeyo/pseuds/chloeyo
Summary: 'Maybe we should go together'This is what happens when they DO go together.





	

They finally made it to their hotel room. The reservation they set in place was in a cute little inn just outside of the main town.

It was pouring when they landed. So when they arrived that the inn soaking wet, they were saddened to learn that they'd have to climb four flights of stairs to get to their room.

“Well _that_ was a nice change of pace.”, Coulson said as he dropped their bags on the floor.

They simultaneously started stripping of their wet, clingy clothing.

“‘Nice change of pace’. Not what how I would describe flying on a commercial airline. That chatty kid behind us didn’t take one nap.”

“I know you’d rather be in the cockpit.”

“Nah. Despite the kid, I liked my seat-- next to you.”

“Yeah? I guess my seat wasn’t too bad either.”, he wanted to give her those googly eyes he knew she loved but she was tangled in her sweater. He walked over and lifted the sweater over her head and their eyes met.

“I can’t believe we’re here.”

“I know.”, she said bringing her arms up and around his neck. “How do I know this isn’t some sort of simulation?”

He shook his head and she could see him blaming himself all over again.

“This is real. All of it. The green mountains, the waves hitting the rocks, the rain.”

“Us.”

“Us.”, he tried out. “Yeah, May. That’s the realist thing here.”

She wiped the raindrops around his mouth and kissed him.

“Good.”

He moved his hand up and down her bare back.

“You’re cold.”

“So are you.”

  
“Hot shower?"

“I thought you wanted to check out the city.”

“We have time.”

 

* * *

 

They sat at a bench in the middle of a park filled with people. It was different. Usually when they were in settings like this they weren’t able to actually enjoy it. Sure they’d _act_ like normal people out for a day at the part, but it wasn’t them-- this was.

The wind was strong. Not as strong as it may be on a desert planet, but still strong enough to make everything fly in their faces. She was smart and put her hair up in a ponytail, so it could have been worse. But the lids and napkins from their lunch just couldn’t stay in place.

“Ok.”, Coulson said with a smile of defeat. “This is ridiculous.”

“You think?”

He took both of their togo boxes, put it in his backpack and stood up.

“Come on.”, he said holding out his hand.

Taking it, she said, “What are we doing?”

“Trust me.”

They managed to make it to a nearby sidewalk where the wind was a little more bearable. He led her up a stream of people and into a dark, quiet bookstore and headed straight for the DVD section.

There was a table there. Perfect for eating on without worrying about your food flying away mid bite.

He started unpacking their food from his bag.

“Umm. Did you not see the ‘No Food or Drink’ sign when we entered? There’s a considerable number of security guards and I don’t feel like dealing with the Irish authorities when I’m off the clock.”

Smiling, he pulled out a little gadget.

When he set it on the floor and turned it on, visible scales of energy flew up to the ceiling.

“Did you just…”

“Cloak us? Yup. Eat up”

 

* * *

 

“Phil, I'm not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Don't worry I've been practicing.”

“Oh really. Phil-- one time I beat you while I was simultaneously giving Daisy a lesson on how to withstand torture. Poker is not your thing.

“Yeah, but there's an app on my phone and I win every time.”

“So you think you can beat all those guys just because you're able to beat a computer.”

“Yeah.”

She rolled her eyes. He was dumb, sure. But dammit if he didn't look so cute doing it. Maybe he just needed to get the loss out of his system.

“Ok. Go get ‘em.”

“Oh, I will. Luck of the Irish right?”

“Whatever you say.”

*two minutes later*

“What the hell was that? Who goes all in on their first bid?”

“I was taking chances!”

 

* * *

 

“Are we ever gonna get tired of this whiskey?”, May asked.

“I hope so. For the sake of our livers.”

He handed her a glass and they held it out in front of them.

“To Ireland.”

“To Ireland.”

They finished their glasses and snuggled up under the covers to fall asleep listening to the rain.

Knowing it was their last night made it difficult to actually sleep. Instead they just laid there in each other's arms, looking around at what they could see in the dark room.

“Phil, what's that?”

She was pointing at a bottle of scotch by the window.

“Irish Scotch. I forgot the name but it's aged 50 years. I thought we could take it home.”

“And save it?”

“Sure.”

“When should we say we’re gonna open it? Another life threatening mission?”

He scoffed at her suggestion.

“No. Been there done that. And besides-- we have one of those every week.”

“True. But when?”

There was a moment of silence as they thought of when the next big moment would be.

“Maybe… Maybe when we retire?”, he suggested.

She looked up at him to see if he was serious, which he was. And while she slowly came to agreement with it, the corners of her lips began to curl up.

“Deal.”

“Well alright then. The day we hand in our resignation, that bottle’s getting opened.”

“That could be a long ways down the road, you know.”

“Hey, you never know.”

 

* * *

 

“There they are.”, Daisy said as the two walked into the gym. “How was Ireland?”

“Awesome. So beautiful. We have pictures, believe it or not.”, Coulson responded. May was too busy checking her locker to make sure everything was still there.

“Sounds fun.”

Coulson watched as May walked around the gym to get reacquainted.

“So how was your book?”, Daisy asked in reference to the reason he said he wanted to go to Ireland in the first place.

“What book?”


End file.
